


Emotion

by Anguis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anguis/pseuds/Anguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Doctor regenerated into a psychopath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotion

The Doctor can remember a time when he felt pity and sorrow and love. He can remember how those emotions influenced his actions. He can remember, but he can't quite understand. Sometimes, he wonders idly how his past selves would feel about him now, wonders if this cool detachment is how the Master feels. But mostly, he doesn't care. He's just glad he's not weak anymore. Now, any being that crosses him is eliminated. So much more efficient than talking, than trying to negotiate with inferior beings that could never understand what he can. Caring was always his biggest weakness. He's invincible now, a god, Time Lord victorious.


End file.
